


Mop

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chores, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 06:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19596694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. Bobbi's faced with cleaning the common room, thankfully she has three people that love her.





	Mop

Bobbi made a face at the common room. It was a mess, which was partly her fault. At least some of the beer bottles on the coffee table were hers, she was sure.

Stupid beer.

She’d been late to firearms practice with May that morning and had ended up with cleaning duty.

“Oh, this is bad,” Jemma said. Bobbi frowned at girlfriend.

“Thanks.”

Though Jemma had gone to sleep before the party had really gotten going. And Hunter had steered a drunken Fitz back to their bunk not that much later to snuggle with her. But Bobbie and Hunter? They’d been up until at least two in the morning, playing beer pong with Daisy and Lincoln, and talking with Mack and…god, was that an entire slice of pizza ground into the carpet?

The guys were on her other side, wrinkling up their noses.

“Well, good luck,” Hunter said. “Remind me never to piss off May.”

Bobbi groaned. “This is going to take forever.” She put her hands over her face. Couldn’t ninjas attack the base or something and get her out of this?

“No, it won’t,” Jemma said cheerfully.

“Please tell me you and Fitz have very advanced Roombas that’ll fix this.” She peeped through her fingers at Jemma.

“Nonsense, but we have each other. Many hands make light work.”

Fitz whirled to face Jemma. “I am not the one in trouble.”

“You’re about to be.” Jemma crossed her arms and raised her brows. “And it’s not like I want to do this. Ideally, it should be everyone who was here last night, which wasn’t me, but Bobbi got tasked with it, and since I’d like to have dinner with everyone at the normal time, I suggest we all tackle it.”

“Why do you have to be so reasonable and logical,” Fitz groused, but he was already reaching for a trash bag. Bobbi’s heart warmed. She loved these dorks.

“Hunter?” Jemma said.

“How long will I be sleeping on the couch if I don’t?”

Jemma’s gaze met Bobbi’s, and Bobbi winked at her. Hunter deserved some teasing.

“Well,” Jemma said slowly. “I would think at least a week, plus we three—Bobbi, me, and Fitz—will shag like crazy every night and be very loud about it. So you can sit there all by your lonesome and listen to us having fun without you.”

Hunter’s mouth fell open. “You would not!”

“Hey, Fitz,” Jemma said, and Bobbi had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Hunter’s outraged expression.

Fitz looked up from where he was forcing pizza boxes into the trash bag. “Oh, yeah, god, Simmons, I’ve wanted you to do that for so long.” He ended with a breathy moan.

“For fuck’s sake,” Hunter said. “Fine. I’m cleaning. You didn’t need to go all When Harry Met Sally. Though how I’m supposed to do it now, when I’m sporting a—”

“You’ll do just fine,” Bobbi said, shoving a mop into his hands.

Hunter growled something and headed off, hopefully to get a bucket. Jemma was rounding up cups, and Bobbi grabbed another bag to collect the bottles and cans for recycling.

They worked in silence for a few minutes, and Bobbi was absurdly grateful about her lovers being here for her when they so obviously did not want to be. Actually, the jury might still be out on Jemma. She looked happy enough and was nattering at Fitz about something that sounded interesting, but Bobbi was too hungover to appreciate at the moment.

Though to be fair, Fitz looked too hungover to appreciate it much either.

The work went quickly, though Hunter kept narrowing his eyes in Fitz’s direction as he scrubbed the floor.

Fitz finally stopped what he was doing and put his hands on his hips. “Hunter, whatever you want to say, say it. I can feel you looking at me.”

Hunter propped his mop against the counter. “I can’t make eyes at you?”

Bobbi snorted. “Maybe if you were trying to bore a hole through him.” Jemma came over and leaned against her. This was probably going to be hilarious, and they’d need to prop each other up.

“I just want to know,” Hunter said. “Exactly what is this thing you’ve been wanting Jemma to do? That I need to not be there for?”

Bobbi glanced at Jemma, who shrugged.

Fitz sighed and dropped his head forward. “I didn’t want to tell you this, mate.”

Hunter’s face fell. “Fitz?”

Bobbi frowned, but Jemma bumped her shoulder.

Fitz walked over to Hunter and put his hand on Hunter’s shoulder. “You know I love you, but…” He trailed off, his face serious.

“But?” Hunter’s voice was high.

Fitz’s composure cracked. “I haven’t got shite.”

“What?” Hunter gaped for a moment, then punched Fitz’s shoulder. “You bastard. I’ve been racking my brains for something you’d need the birds for but not me.”

“Did you come up with anything good?”

“No, besides being the one getting all the attention.”

Bobbi put a hand on Jemma’s ass and squeezed. “Is that what you think would happen?”

Hunter sighed. “Can I just get a kiss? I’ve been mopping with a hangover.”

“C’mere.” Fitz grabbed the front of Hunter’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It quickly went from sweet to hot, and Bobbi tugged Jemma over to the boys.

“My turn,” Bobbi said, putting her hand on Hunter’s cheek and directing his mouth to hers. It was sweet, warm, and familiar. She fell headlong into the kiss as Jemma snaked her arms around Bobbi’s waist.

“Are we done with the cleaning?” Fitz asked.

“Close enough for now,” Jemma said cheerily.

“Excellent.”

Bobbi broke the kiss, and Hunter ducked around her to pull Jemma into an embrace. “Are we all getting naked? Because that sounds much better than mopping,” he said.

“Thank you for helping,” Bobbi said, taking Fitz’s hand. “I’d have been here forever.”

“Wait,” Jemma said from where Hunter was directing her towards the door. “I could have had the boys to myself.”

“What would you have done with us?” Fitz asked.

“Made you do the dishes while I watched telly, of course.”

“Of course,” Hunter said. “Are we still naked in this scenario?”

“Mmm, yes. It’d be drafty when you had to take the rubbish out.”

“Not it,” Fitz said, and Hunter groaned.

Bobbi smiled at her lovers as they bickered. How had she gotten so lucky as to find and fall in love with these three?

She couldn’t imagine anyone else she’d rather clean a dirty room with.


End file.
